


Kylo Needs A New Playtoy

by Nam_Angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_Angel/pseuds/Nam_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is frustrated with a co-worker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Needs A New Playtoy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> NSFW TO FOLLOW

It had been some years since the day she had first met the enigma that was Kyo Ren, his animalistic behaviour, the fear that she thought he would kill her in a heartbeat but at the same time knowing she would be okay. It was the sound of the light saber that was forever burned into her brain as it had stopped mere inches from her face as he touched her face ever so gently. Sometimes it was blur, sometimes it would wake her at night because the Kylo she now knew didn't match her first meeting with him.  
Aitheria had decided it would be a good idea to treat him more like an animal then a human because that seemed to of helped her live all those years ago but against the advice of Hux to now do it… she did anyway. Normally Kylo would just get mad and storm off so he could ignore her for a few hours and come back when he could handle her stupid face.  
It was on the day in particular that Aitheria was having to translate for Hux but Hux was an impatient man and couldn’t grasp why she was taking so long to tell her a few words this new space creature was saying to her.  
“Hux, It’s interpretation. It takes time,” She groaned with a loud sigh and she continued to chat with the being to get some information out of them.  
“I said four words, Aitheria. How long does it take to translate four words into its native language?” You could hear the impatience coming out strong in Hux’s voice as he nagged the poor girl who was just trying to do her job.  
“If you don’t hush and let me do my job I’m going to interpret your face,” She paused to turn and look at him. “With my fist.” She narrowed her eyes into two slits to watch him for a few seconds.  
“Pff,” Was Hux’s only reply as he waiting for the woman to finish interpreting what the being was saying.  
Aitheria turned her attention to the interpretation she was supposed to be focusing on but with this dense numbskull looming around her, she was going to lose her mind soon. She let out an exasperated sigh before standing up from her seat, to brush back Hux.  
“They no longer want to talk now, I’ll go report to Kylo,” Aitheria left the small room before Hux could argue with her about ‘unfinished business’ with the being.  
Within a few moments Aitheria had guided herself down a series of hallways to a door she had become very familiar with, how hollow it sounded when she would rap on it twice before hearing some movement within. Behind that door was none other than Kylo Ren, a man she thought would once kill her but was now someone she relied on to get her job done even if the two of them butted heads more than she was willing to admit.  
A tall figure pulled the door open before leaning onto the doorframe, his eyes staring her down like they alway did. Her mind already clouded at having to share this space with him, his stature looming over her smaller one as he waited for her to speak.  
“Kylo, The being we picked up last evening has refused to speak to me any further,” She listened to the sentence leave her lips before realizing it sounded like this was her first day with a new mouth; mentally Aitheria swore and hoped he would just move on from it.  
Kylo pushed the door open further waving the interpreter inside of his quarters and in the back of her head she didn’t think she would walk out the way she looked now. That’s if she walked out at all.   
Aitheria ducked under his arm to enter the room, taking in the surroundings of the office Kylo continued to lock himself away into on a regular basis.  
“Then you need better communication skills,” Kylo gave a sinister smirk as he shut the office door with a satisfying click of the lock.  
“Excuse me?” Aitheria turned to face Kylo with slitted eyes wondering what he meant by that. She had yet been able to understands this man's insults.  
“You just need to coax it out of them,” Kylo began taking long strides towards her, her smaller ones only taking her so far before she hit the edge of his desk. Kylo stood only mere inches from her; she couldn't feel his breath, hear his heartbeat and could of touched him if she moved her hand just slightly.  
“And how do I do that, I can’t make them talk to me. I’m not you,” She turned her rather flushed face to look around his left side, this was a compromising situation.  
He took a final step towards her, those worn leather-gloved hands turning his face upwards to meet his gaze, is chest pressing against her to close the gap. His lips became uncomfortably close to her face before he spoke another sentence to her.  
“That’s Daddy’s job right now,” He let a smirk cross his lips as her watched her eyes lighten slightly, some sort of feeling crashing over her like a tidal wave. Something about that sentence frazzled her more than just his mere presence so close to him.  
In one motion she grabbed the collar of his shirt forcing his lips against in a frantic need for more touch after those words. Her frantic hands tore at his clothes as they both moved from the front of the desk to the back of it; a trail of clothes left behind them.   
Pants, shirt, robes, headpieces, capes, shoes, socks, bras and finally a pair of silk panties that hung neatly on the corner of his book case like some sort of prize. It was as if this was some let off of sexual tension which in all honesty it was. For months they had been down each others throats and now it was being resolved with some good old hate sex.  
“You are such a fucking asshole,” Aitheria panted between the frantic kissing and stripping of clothes. Two firm hands lifted her onto the desk, a soft growl leaving Kylos chest as he made a desperate attempt to leave bright purple marks across her delicate skin.  
“You aren’t the nicest person either,” He muttered against her skin, kicking his pants off from around his ankles. Kylo worked at his boxers to get what he knew Aitheria wanted without having to take them off.   
Kylo let his hand glide his prey's legs open so he could settle between them, gently teasing the dripping wet folds with the very tip. The cocky smirk on his face only grew larger when her body involuntarily jerked forward against them, letting small whimpers leave her lips.  
“Tell me what you want.” His voice didn’t waver at the command, his hand continuing to mercilessly tease the entrance and fold. Aitheria pulled him down by digging her fingers into his shoulder, forcing him to come down to her level.  
“If you don’t give me what I want I will kill you,” She threatened him, her voice shaking as she tried to assert her normal sternness but the need to give into this pleasure prevented that.  
“Hmm. I don't think so Princess,” He let out a mocking snicker at the groan that left her lips when he began to pull away slightly.  
“Kylo…” She was cut off by a small slap to the thigh.   
“You know what to call me,” He smirked once more at how annoyed she looked.  
Her hips made another desperate attempt to catch him, make him (no pun intended) rock her galaxy. She let out a frustrated groan when he pulled back from her once more, shaking his head slightly  
“ Fuck me, make me scream, make me feel this in the morning. Teach me a lesson I won’t soon forget Daddy,” She let the name roll of of her tongue in an almost purr as she felt him finally give into what her hips had been begging for.  
“You asked for,”   
Animalistic was an understatement with the thrusts her hips received from this man. Did she hate it? No. Did it hurt? Hmm, maybe a little. Was it causing noises to leave her lips she didn’t know she could make? Yes. She could feel the desk shift under her weight as he showed no shame in being loud; in the back of her mind she knew making noise was probably in her best interest… despite being made fun of by Hux later.  
She could feel her stomach tightening with every new angle and groan from his lips, her peak was soon going to hit and there was no slowing it. Aitheria let her legs tighten around his hips, trying to use her body language to tell him what she was on the verge of.   
Kylo brought her to the very peak of being able to hang on before pulling back from her so allow the sticky white fluid to coat her inner thighs, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled her up by a handful of hair, bringing them face to face.  
“Next time, Don’t come here until you have information of use to me. Then I might just reward you.”


End file.
